My Brother, My Keeper
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: What happens when Dean gets sick and Sam is forced to take care of him. Sam takes care of Dean until he is all better, with a little help from Bobby. Dean makes a fuss but Sam reassured him that he will always be allowed to take care of him. Very bad summary, better story inside.A little Sam and Dean brotherly fluff, one-shot, with a mention about a concerned Cas. Read and review.


_**Hello to all my readers. I thought I would let you enjoy another brotherly fanfiction story. Instead of Damon and Stefan, this one will be Dean and Sam. I hope you enjoy. Please, please, please review. Can't wait to see your thoughts, about it. Hope to hear from you soon. With love, ~Creaturess of the Night~.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related (unfortunately).**_

Dean opened the window to see if there was enough of a breeze to cool him down. He was sweating and wanted some way to cool off. He enjoyed the nice summer breeze that was gently blowing through the window. He took deep breaths trying to clear the feeling of nausea that had overcome him. He quickly hunched over the toilet when he felt the vomit rising out of his throat.

He started throwing up and hoped that he was quiet enough that he would not wake up Sam. His brother finally had gotten to sleep and was sleeping peacefully for once and he did not want to wake him. He sighed when he finally stopped vomiting, and he rinsed his mouth out after flushing the evidence. He walked back to the bed and lay down with a sigh. It was all he needed right this second, was to get sick, especially if it was possible that a demon, or angel had cooked this plan up. Dean finally fell into an uneasy sleep, waking up multiple times in the middle of the night to vomit. When he woke up in the morning, he heard Sam in the shower. Another wave of vomiting hit and Dean grabbed the nearest trashcan.

After he was done puking, he lay back on his bed and stared out the window. He had a hand wrapped around his stomach to try to prevent the stomach cramps that seemed to have appeared. He heard the shower stop and the bathroom door open. Sam was getting dressed on his side of the room and Dean pretended not to hear. Sam asked "Dean, you awake over there?"

Dean replied "Yeah." He felt his throat was dry and he heard that his voice was scratchy. Sam said, "I'm going out to find something to eat, would you like anything?" Dean responded, "Nothing man, I'm good right now." Sam asked, "You okay Dean?" Dean answered "Never better." Sam said, "Okay, be back in a bit." Dean replied, "Take your time." Dean heard the motel door shut behind Sam as he left the room.

Dean had to go to the bathroom to puke again and decided that it would just be easier to stay there. He leaned his head against the wall, which felt cool against his forehead. Dean closed his eyes and drifted to sleep for a few minutes. He was just starting to get into a deep sleep when his body throwing up awaked him again. He was still throwing up when Sam walked into the hotel room.

Dean heard him ask, "Dean, are you here?" Dean did not answer but instead puked again. Sam must have heard him because the next thing that he knew Sam was in the bathroom. He looked up at Sam and Sam asked, "What's wrong?' Dean replied, "I don't know, I just started throwing up last night when you were asleep." Sam asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Dean replied, "Because for once after the whole apocalypse thing, you were getting a peaceful night of sleep and I didn't want to disturb you." Sam said, "I appreciate the thought but Dean you're sick, and with us being who we are that is not a good thing to hide or to have." Dean replied, "I have a sneaking suspicion that it is a human sickness, nothing demonic or angelic about it." Sam asked, "What exactly have you experienced so far?" Dean answered "Vomiting, nausea, a fever, and stomach cramps." Sam said, "Let me call Bobby."

Dean protested, "Sam, I'm sick, not dying. You don't need to call Bobby." Sam said, "But Dean, I would feel better if we are at his house instead of some motel." Dean muttered "Fine, since we are only 20 miles away we can go to his house." Sam said, "I will pack, you just stay here." Dean mumbled, "I promise you dude, I'm not going anywhere." He stayed in the bathroom while Sam packed everything of theirs up. Sam called out "I'm going to check out and put the things in the car." Dean softly called, "I will make my way out to the Impala."

Dean shakily pushed himself off the floor and grabbed the sink for support. Dean used the walls, and table to support himself as he walked out of the room. He made it to the Impala before he had to stop and puke again. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and got in the Impala. He leaned his head against the window as he heard footsteps approaching. Sam got in the driver seat and handed him a bucket.

Sam told him "The man at the front desk gave me this." Dean answered "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded and rolled down the passenger window a little, to give Dean a little bit of air. Sam turned the car on and started the drive for Bobby's place. Dean threw up a couple of times on the way and felt bad that they were going to impose on Bobby all because he was sick. He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew Sam was shaking him awake and telling him "We're at Bobby's." Dean opened his eyes and looked to see that Sam was right. He opened the door and stumbled out of the car.

Sam was instantly at his side helping him balance. Sam supported his weight all the way to the door. They paused to knock on the door and waited for Bobby to open the door. A few seconds later, the door cracked open and Bobby looked at them. He quickly opened the door when he saw the condition Dean was in. He asked, "What's wrong with him?" Sam answered, "I am no doctor but I would guess he has the flu."

Bobby stepped aside and ordered, "Bring him to the living room." Sam helped him to the living room and laid him down on the couch. Bobby stated, "I will see if I can find a thermometer to take his temperature." Dean protested, "Guys this isn't necessary, it's just a sickness not a terminal illness." Bobby ordered, "Hush boy. You're sick and you need to be healthy to take on Lucifer."

Sam added, "He's right. We're going to nurse you back to health." Dean instantly answered, "I'm the older brother, and I am supposed to take care of you." Sam said, "You've done that so long already though. It's time to let someone else take care of you for once." Dean answered, "It's just not in my nature though." Sam said, "You've taken care of me my whole life, so it's time to return the favor."

Dean whispered, "Thanks Sammy." Sam nodded and answered, "You're welcome Dean." Sam handed him the bucket as he threw up again. A couple of seconds later Bobby rolled back in with a thermometer in his hand. He handed it to Dean and instructed, "Hold this under your tongue until it beeps, I'm going to go get you some water." Dean put the thermometer under his tongue and held it there while he heard Bobby in the kitchen digging for something. The thermometer beeped and Dean took it out of his mouth. He looked at the numbers that read _101.3_. Sam looked at it and told him, "I'm going to let Bobby know to bring some Tylenol to reduce your fever." Dean nodded and closed his eyes feeling very sleepy as Sam got up to go to the kitchen.

Dean had just gotten to sleep when a voice next to him asked "Dean?" Dean opened his eyes groggily and saw Cas standing next to him. Dean asked, "What's up Cas?" Cas answered with his own question, "What's wrong? Are you wounded?" Dean smiled slightly as he answered, "No, I'm sick. That's all." Cas asked "A demon, or angel?" Dean asked "What?" Cas repeated, "Did a demon or angel bring this upon you?" Dean said, "Neither, it's the human flu, well at least that's what Sam thinks." Cas replied, "I don't know if my angel powers cover that."

Dean said "Don't worry about it Cas, it would make Sam feel better if he nursed me back to health himself anyway." Cas said, "I must speak with your brother anyway." Dean replied "In the kitchen." Cas went into the kitchen and Dean threw up one more time before he lay back down to see if he could get some sleep. He finally fell asleep. Meanwhile Sam was in the kitchen searching for the Tylenol. He heard footsteps and he turned around about ready to scold Dean for getting up, but relaxed when he saw it was just Cas.

He returned to his search and asked, "Can I help you Cas?'' Cas answered, "I came to tell you about a hunt…" Sam interrupted, "Well I can't really go on a hunting trip right now, my brother needs me." Cas replied "I know that now, the reason I came back here to ask Bobby for the location of Rufus Turner." Bobby looked up from where he was helping the search for Tylenol and said, "I seriously doubt he will listen to you." Cas asked, "Can you call him and ask him to handle it then?" Bobby replied, "I'll try but I can't make any promises." Cas nodded and they heard a flutter of wings as he disappeared. Sam pulled a bottle out the bottle of Tylenol and got a glass of water, while Bobby started to search for a can of soup.

Sam walked out of the kitchen to see Dean sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sam felt guilty as he woke Dean up to take the Tylenol. The next few days Sam and Bobby spent all their time nursing Dean back to health. The 4th day Sam went out to the living room to check on Dean. Dean looked up as Sam came into the room. He was very sleepy after being up for the past few days throwing up. Today actually proved that he was getting better, he was able to keep down solid food and he was not throwing up. Dean looked up at Sam and said, "Thanks for taking care of me Sam."

Sam instantly answered, "No problem Dean, it helped payback all the times that you took care of me." Dean said, "I'm your older brother, it's my job." Sam replied "The same for me, your my brother, when you are not taking care of me, it's my job to take care of you." Dean said "Well thank you. I just wish you didn't have to." Sam replied, "Don't worry Dean, you're still my brother, and my keeper and you always will be." Dean smiled before he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
